OPERATION DOME: Cherub and Gone
by MusicFanbooks
Summary: A new mission is given to the CHERUBs , a dome has appeared in California Pediro Beach, nobody knows what is going on or how to get it. The mission is simple: to get into the dome, if they succeed they will then get the other children out. But the CHERUBS don't know about the super Powers or the fears they will face... Disclaimer, unfortunately I do not own cherub or gone
1. Chapter 2

**Meanwhile in Pediro Beach...**

"Sam, Katy was just trying to stab David in the stomach."

"Sammy, Jesawica stwole my tweddy."

"Sam, Jake just threatened to eat me."

"Sam, where can you get a gun?"

Sam's head was dropping and his eyes where finding it hard to keep open. The list of problems and things he needed to do was getting longer and longer. All he wanted to do was eat a cheeseburger and surf, instead he was hearing stories of someone stealing a teddy, someone trying to stab someone and someone who sounded as though they would become a cannibal soon.

Another little girl came up to him, wearing plats and holding her teddy bear,

"were is my mommy?" She asked, tears in her eyes and messy hair.

Sam wanted to bang his head on the desk repeatedly, he was tired and was sick of being the new 'Daddy' who everyone came to.

"Your Mummy will come soon, let me take you to the Daycare." Sam lied, faking a reassuring smile. He took the girls hand which wasn't holding the teddy and walked to the Daycare.


	2. Chapter 1

James slammed his hand onto the snooze button, since he had been repeated this five times he would be late for his lecture. James was not in a good mood, his head was killing from a hangover after a birthday party and he had had about 3 hours sleep due to his snoring roommate. His phone buzzed, he glanced to see he had 8 messages and 9 missed calls

Message 1:  
_James can u answer my texts? I need to speak to u K xx_

James sighed, he and Kerry had not really talked since the last time he saw her in England, this distant relationship wasn't working for him, and he hated the fact that it wasn't . If he didn't reply he wouldn't have to cause as much heartbreak, would he?

James continued sighing as he scrolled through the others and ignored the  
7 other texts and 6 missed calls from Kerry then noticed one from Zara:  
As he opened the text a security passcode was needed, he realised after a while that it must have something to do with CHERUB. Which meant, CHERUB needed him

James rang the CHERUB office number, hoping the situation didn't seem as bad as it seemed.

"Hello?" James guessed the secretary asked

"Hi, it's Former Agent James Choke, is Chairwomen Zara Asker there?"

"What is the CHERUB Code standing in for code 5.4678352?" The women asked.

"2.537645?" James remembered.

"I will get you through to Mrs Asker as soon as possible."

James sighed as he waited for Zara to pick the phone up.

"James?"

"Hi Zara, you tried to text me but you text wasn't clear?"

"I couldn't put all the details down for security reasons, we need you James, something impossible has happened in California and we need your help."


	3. Nostalgia

James sighed as he came out of the British Airport, the weather was bloody freezing; he waited for the cab. "Nothing to cheer you up more than the British weather" James thought bitterly. He quickly got into the cab when it came, almost falling asleep when he sat in his seat. He thought it was annoying how they wanted to discuss the mission 'in person', meaning James had to go to England from America, back to America again. He wasn't even a CHERUB, he had wanted to leave all that behind him, to try to live a normal life for a while. James told himself this, but he knew deep down he was looking forward to going back.

He slept all the way, only waking up when the car drove into campus. The campus was very much the same, but James could smell new paint. Nostalgia hit James in the face as the car parked near the entrance. He could see Lauren, Kyle, Bruce , and, looking more beautiful than ever, Kerry. They all greeted James but with some awkwardness because James had Brocken up with Kerry three months ago, He had regretted it ever since.  
" Kerry I hope...,", "James," Kerry interrupted, she had a masked expression on her face "lets keep this professional, ok?" James nodded, but couldn't help but stare at her every now and then.  
"Have you got any idea why we are all here?" James asked Bruce, Bruce was eyeing a young mission controller, she had green eyes and red hair with a good figure even though  
Bruce was dating someone from Harvard University.  
"Uh, I've been told no more than you. Anyway how could you dump Kerry she is sooo fit,"  
James rolled his eyes and sighed,  
" my feelings went elsewhere because of the long distance relationship, its no biggie, it happens to people all the time, right?" James asked uncertainly but saw Bruce was now staring at Kerry and Bruce nodded then said " Do you think I stand a chance with her?" He asked, putting an innocent face on.  
"No! That's low man! Dating your best friends girl..." James wasn't willing to finish the sentence, he knew he should of said "ex" but couldn't help it and Bruce was smirking knowingly, shook his head calling James a cheesy love wimp.

They walked into the mission briefing room, now bigger and a little updated.  
Zara smiled as they came in, feeling very old and looking a little older.  
"Welcome back and thank you for returning, we will explain why we need you back in a moment, but be prepared for your hardest mission in your career."


End file.
